


It’s a Cub’s Life

by ohyouarexuxi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slice of Life, but very chaotic, he’s kinda cute, lion cub!mark, mark lee is the flash, mark turns into an animal, wong yukhei is the green arrow, yukhei is vv grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyouarexuxi/pseuds/ohyouarexuxi
Summary: “To summarize what Donghyuck said,” Doyoung stood up from his chair, “A woman turned Mark into a lion cub with her magical spear.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	It’s a Cub’s Life

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking! a little disclaimer: this was taken from my old story, It’s a Dog’s Life, from my old account. I modernized it to fit LuMark! enjoy :D

“Why are we at S.T.A.R. Labs at 3 in the morning?” Yukhei asks, eyes half open and closed as he spent the last 5 hours on a train from Star City to Central City.   
  


It was unexpected. Yukhei thought he would have a peaceful day. No criminal activity, no drama, no fighting… just peace. He had a lovely 3 hour facetime with his scarlet boyfriend. They talked about future movies they could watch together, places they could go on dates.. and some other stuff. In their defense, it’s been 3 days since they’ve last… personally interacted, _hint hint_. They tried to, really, but Siri kept turning on and Yukhei laughed too much that Mark couldn’t consider their little moment “sexy” enough to continue. Whatever that meant Yukhei will never know. Yukhei pouted his lips as an alarm blared through the other side and Mark stated there was a bank robbery he needed to stop, and he gave the other a quick “I love you” before the call ended. For the remainder of that afternoon, he sat on his couch in his loft with a book in his hand and a cup of coffee on the coffee table when Xiaojun busted through the apartment doors with a suitcase.

“Pack your bags, we’re heading to Central City!” The smaller boy greets him, holding up two train tickets.

“We’re what now?” Yukhei asks, getting up from his comfortable position on the couch. “Is there something wrong? Is Mark okay?” His gut started twisting as he listed all possible reasons on how Mark could be hurt.

“Relax, lover boy,” Xiaojun rolled his eyes, “It’s a surprise! Something’s, uh, happened in Central and you have to see for yourself!” Xiaojun’s smile got brighter and all thoughts of something terrible happening to Mark washed away from Yukhei’s head. With that, Xiaojun forced Yukhei to pack his bags, claiming he needed to pack enough for a whole week. They soon found themselves on a train bound for Central City. Yukhei truly regretted rejecting that nap he wanted in replacement for reading as he started drifting off on the train. His eyelids felt heavy but his brain kept telling him to wake up, wondering what the “surprise” that Xiaojun started earlier was.

The duo arrived there in a few hours, in the dead of night. Walking to Star Labs in the peaceful night as the moon glistened above them and the stars twinkled brightly with the cool winter air, Yukhei felt surprisingly euphoric. This differed from Star City at night, where crime was rampant and the streets were never safe. The missing part of their little trio, Hendery, stayed behind with Ten and Winwin, as he promised to look after the city while the Green Arrow himself was gone, with the help from Kun, Renjun, and Yangyang. 

Yukhei kept pestering Xiaojun with questions on what the hell was happening, but Xiaojun just smiled at him and had a smug look in his eyes. The two entered the building and walked to the cortex when a small creature with four legs ran from around the corner and jumped on Yukhei’s legs. Yukhei jumped and yelped, while Xiaojun cooed at the sight. The creature wagged its tail as he looked up at Yukhei. He then turned its eyes to Xiaojun as he crouched down.

“Well, aren’t you the cutest thing?” Xiaojun took the animal into his arms and gasped at how soft its fur was. “You have to hold him,Yukhei!” Xiaojun held out the creature, and Yukhei reluctantly took him into his arms. He was amazed at how soft the small being was. He felt a connection to it, like he’s known the creature for years. He shrugged off the feeling as he petted the soft fur.

“Come on, let’s see what this little guy’s doing here.” Yukhei nodded his head in the direction of the cortex and the two walked their way over there, with the happy creature still in Yukhei’s arms. The cortex was a mess. Doyoung was wide eyes over the computer screen. Was that the Wikipedia page on lion cubs? Donghyuck was laughing with Jaemin, face turning red as he squeezed his eyes and laughed a little bit too hard at his joke. Jeno was holding two boxes in his hands; one for bacon flavored dog treats and another for beef flavored dog treats. He was trying to decide which one was the healthiest, completely missing the fact that the animal was a feline. Chenle and Jisung were scouring through a box that had dog toys in them. Yukhei’s face fell when he didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere.

“Where’s Mark?” Yukhei asked, catching everyone’s attention. They all noticed the cub in his arms, and they all burst out in laughter. Donghyuck stepped forward, clutching his chest from laughter. 

“Well, um, you’re holding him.”

Yukhei looked at him in confusion and looked down at the cub. What in the world?

“Okay, so like it’s 9 pm and I’m reading a comic book when the alarm buzzed and there was some bank robbery going on and I was personally offended because I just got to the climax of the comic which by the way wasn’t even that shocking, and then I teleport there with Mark and turns out it was a woman dressed in leather, which by the way did _not_ suit her at all, anyways she was holding some sort of spear and pointing it at the manager. So Mark gets everyone out of there, blah blah blah the whole Flash thing, then it’s just the three of us. The woman points the spear at him and a beam shoots out and hits Mark and now he’s…” Donghyuck gestured his hands to the cub with an awkward smile.

“To summarize what Donghyuck said,” Doyoung stood up from his chair, “A woman turned Mark into a lion cub with her magical spear.”

Yukhei stood there in shock. After a moment, he looked down onto the cub in his hands, panting and wagging its tail. He then noticed that the cub had the most striking dark eyes as if it held a thousand stars in them, resembling a certain someone in his life.

“Mark?” Yukhei asks, concern evident in his voice.

The cub responded with a happy roar, and Yukhei gasped. He put down the cub which made his way over to Jeno with the treats. “So that’s…” Yukhei pointed a finger at the small four legged creature on the ground, “my boyfriend?” Everyone nodded, and Yukhei turned to Xiaojun, arms crossed. “Did you know about this?”

Xiaojun awkwardly smiles, “Doyoung called me and told me the whole situation, and at first I wanted to tell you right away, but I figured it would be better to see your reaction when you actually see Mark as the cub.”

Yukhei shook his head as reality hit him hard like a semi truck colliding onto the freeway. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead and took a big sigh. He stayed like this for a moment until he heard Donghyuck whisper to Jaemin.

“I dare you to eat a dog treat.”

————

Pretty much after that, life got hectic. He was forced to take care of the enthusiastic lion cub and he stayed in Mark’s apartment. If they weren’t heroes of their own city, Yukhei would totally have bought him and Mark their own place already. But instead, they had to sleep at each other’s apartments when the other would stay over, which most of the time was Mark because of the whole super speed thing. Yukhei thought taking care of a cub would be so easy, if not for the fact Mark was so energetic all the time. Mark would lurk at night, looking for something to do and crash into something, waking Yukhei up from his sleep.

“Go to sleep, Mark!” Yukhei shouts from the bed.

Yukhei would find Mark on the counter, looking down on the ground with a scared look in his eyes as he was afraid he had no idea how to get down. Why would he climb there in the first place? Yukhei would never admit it, but he found the sight adorable.

Bath time was the hardest. One time, Yukhei couldn’t find Mark anywhere. He frantically searched around the apartment looking for the small sized lion. His gut twisted after being unable to locate him after an hour. He did find him though, near the park, playing in the mud.

“There you are!” Yukhei shouts as he approaches the dirty cub, hands on his hips. Mark, however, ran from the scene and fled immediately, not wanting to leave the park. It took about 30 minutes for Yukhei to catch him though. Yukhei chased Mark around the park, tripping on rocks, hitting branches on trees, falling in mud puddles, even running away from a squirrel who started chasing him. 

After realizing Mark was too fast for him –fast in real life and fast as a four legged animal, Yukhei thought– he started noticing a pattern. Mark would go around the park by running up and down the hills, jumping the puddles shortly after, running near the long line of bushes, then up the bridge, then down again to start all over. After he chased Mark up the hill, he ran to the bushes. He hid behind one of them as he saw Mark jumping through the puddles. Then, as Mark ran along the bushes, Yukhei jumped and grabbed the fiended animal, tackling Mark onto the ground and holding him to his chest. He was out of breath as he laid there on the ground, in muddy clothes, while Mark laid down on top of him and panted heavily. 

Yukhei took him back to the apartment and drew him a bath. Once the bath was full, he found Mark walking inside the bathroom with a tube in his mouth. Bubble soap. Wow, Yukhei thought to himself. After the bubbles were in, Mark jumped in the tub, splashing water onto the floors and Yukhei. Mark had a hell of a good time. But after an hour, the water was dirty from the mud and the cat soap and shampoo. There weren't exactly any lion cub hygienical products available in the market, and considering that a lion _was_ a feline, Yukhei decided cat products were suitable enough for his feisty little boyfriend. Yukhei decided it was time for the bath to end. He reached for Mark, who noticed, and ran to the other side.

“Not again.” Yukhei sighed as he reached for him again, and Mark ran to the other side this time. It took about 5 minutes into actually catching Mark, who had an annoyed look in his eyes. Once he was dry, Yukhei set out a plate of cat food and took a shower.

Laying in bed with Mark curled up in the sheets next to him, sleeping peacefully, Yukhei missed his Mark. Okay, yes, it has been about two days since they last saw each other as actual humans, but there was never a second in his life when he didn’t miss his lover. He thought about it, and realized the days and weeks they spent apart grew more and more in the last year. Mark _is_ technically next to him, but Yukhei still missed Mark’s voice, his touch, his laughter, his smile, everything about him. Yukhei sighed heavily, he needed to spend more time with him. But how could you do that when you live separately? An idea came to his mind, and he smiled at it. They always thought it was too complicated, but maybe it’ll be a sacrifice they have to make in order to take their relationship further.

————

“Your boyfriend is such an ass!” Donghyuck yells, walking into the cortex with an empty plate. “Mark ate my sandwich!” Yukhei laughs, “Told you not to leave food around.”

Donghyuck huffs, betrayed look on his face, “I turn around for a second and I see him scarfing down my sandwich, which by the way looked really good, but I wouldn’t know since he ate it!”

Mark however, was lying on the floor chewing on a toy without a care in the world.

————

“Someone help, please!” Jaemin—or Killer Frost, Yukhei isn’t still hasn’t figured it out, he just knows that whenever Jaemin has silver hair and glowing eyes it’s Killer Frost—screams, running around the cortex, being chased by Mark. “I’m gonna fucking die!”

  
  


“It’s just a lion cub, Frost, he’s not gonna kill you,” Donghyuck teases, recording the whole thing on his phone. “A lion cub with fangs!” Jaemin yells.

Donghyuck and Jaemin—or Killer Frost, Yukhei doesn’t give a fuck anymore, his head hurt enough—recently returned from a mission, and as Mark ran to greet them, Jaemin screamed, jumping on the counter, being scared of the animal.

“Frost, even Jaemin isn’t scared of Mark,” Yukhei adds.

“That’s cause Jaemin’s a bitch,” Frost bites back, ignoring the offended _hey_ from Jaemin in his head.

“Killer Frost, the person who literally has the word _Killer_ in it,” Donghyuck crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, “is scared of a little four legged animal?”

Jaemin shoots a glare at him and Mark roars, frightening Jaemin as he holds up his arms in a defensive motion, ice forming around his hands, eyes glowing grey.

“Don’t try me, you bitch! I’ve seen Lion King! I know how this ends!”

“Jaemin!” Donghyuck gasps sharply, stomping over to pick up Mark and cover the furry ears, “don’t bring that up!”

  
————  
  


“Chenle! Jisung!” Yukhei shouts, running over to the two, pushing through the crowd at the park. “What the hell are you guys doing?”

“Whoever wins the race gets $100 and a Big Belly Burger gift card!” Chenle squeals, holding up Mark.

“You’re putting a lion cub in a _dog_ race?” Yukhei scowls, “isn’t that cheating?”

“Mark is passable for a dog,” Chenle squeezes Mark, petting his ears, “aren’t you? aren’t you a cute little lion cub dog?”

Mark perks up, and Yukhei scoffs, offended.

“Fine, but I get to come with you guys to Big Belly Burger.”

Chenle, Jisung, and Mark simultaneously nod. The two put Mark down at the beginning of the track, petting Mark behind the ears for extra support. The horn blasted, and Mark took off running, easily surpassing the other five pups in the race. The crowd groans, while Chenle and Jisung jump excitedly, and Yukhei grins.

“Run, Mark, run!” Chenle yells, scaring the other people in the crowd.

Mark easily ran through the finish lines, roaring loudly as he jumped around the park. 

Yukhei smiles brightly as Chenle and Jisung high-five each other.

“Good job, Mark!” Yukhei yells. His face falls, eyes going wide, “Mark! Stop biting the other dogs!”

————

After a few more hectic days, Doyoung was able to track the woman who turned Mark into an animal. Green Arrow, Vibe, and Killer Frost were able to take her down, and she agreed to turn Mark back. Now, there they were, Yukhei and Mark cuddling on Mark’s couch near the fireplace. Mark rested his head on Yukhei’s chest with arms wrapped around him as Yukhei played with Mark’s soft hair. They rested there in comfortable silence, taking in each other’s warmth.

“I’ve been thinking…” Yukhei spoke. Mark looked up at him. “We don’t spend enough time together as a normal couple should. I love our facetimes and texting, but I want to see each other more than through a screen.” Yukhei took a breath before speaking, “I want for us to live together.” Yukhei looked him in his eyes, he was debating whether he should ask him all afternoon long. Mark smiled brightly at him and kissed him.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Mark responded. Yukhei relaxed, he said yes!

“I’m sorry for being so chaotic the last few days,” Mark fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, “being a cub gave me more energy than I was used to. Plus, it was nice taking a break from being a superhero, you know? Even if it was just for a little bit.”

Yukhei took his hands in his, “I completely understand, Mark. We had some fun together in your cub form.”

Yukhei leaned forward, whispering in Mark’s ears, “You _were_ being a brat, though. You’ll get your punishment later tonight.”

Mark’s eyes blew wide open, face heating up.

_Oh._

————

After a few hours, Yukhei got up from the couch to find his boyfriend who left from their position 10 minutes ago. He walked into the kitchen and was faced with the sight of his boyfriend sitting cross legged on the floor, an empty box of dog treats next to him, and a treat in his hand.

“Um, Mark,” Yukhei spoke after an awkward silence, “You know you’re not a cub anymore, right?”

Mark pouted and spoke through a mouth full of food. “Buf fhey’re gfood!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/boopjaemin)


End file.
